Show me Love
by Usagi Sora
Summary: She tried to move but it only caused her more pain, defeatedly she lay upon the floor batter and broken, slowly sleep took her. She did not hear her sensei enter. His footsteps faltered when he saw her. “Oh god, Sakura, what happened?”
1. Is this what you want?

Sakura sighed as she sank to the floor. Every muscle in her body ached from the long day of training; Kakashi had worked them harder than usual. She leaned back against the couch as she let out a defeated sigh. Her mind revolved around the afternoon's training, Naruto and Sasuke had beaten her at almost every task. A pang of guilt hit her at the thought, it seemed like not matter what she did she was never good enough. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the footsteps until it a floor board behind her creaked. Every hair on her body stood at attention as she spoke to the figure looming behind her. "Identify yourself," her voice did not betray the fear she felt.

The figure let out a breath of air as he sat down beside her, brushing away the hair that hid her ear. "Sasuke, no need to worry."

"You scarred me, I didn't know it was you."

"Are your parents home?" he asked lazily.

"No, their gone for the weekend," she turned to face him, his eyes were half lidded in a lazy manner. "Are you alright?"

His hand turned her head to face him completely, "Is this what you want?" Slowly he lowered his lips to hers, never closing his droopy eyes. She blushed and tried to turn away but his hand held her still, his tongue teased her lips. Slowly she cautiously gave into him, and his warm tongue dipped into her mouth teasing the sides of it. His other hand reached for the zipper of her top, she blushed a deeper shade of pink and pulled away from him, he continued his pursuit by leaning closer to her pushing her slowly downward toward the floor.

He could feel the heat from her face, his lips met with Sakura's neck and she moaned. "Sasuke, please…" she bit her lip; something about it did not feel right.

"Is this what you want?" his deep black eyes gazed in a lazy manner. Worriedly she dropped her gaze. Smiling at her state of turmoil he returned his attention to her neck, while his hand unzipped her shirt exposing her bra.

"Sasuke, stop," she whispered desperately in his ear, something wasn't right.

"Isn't this what you want?" Again she choked on her words unable to say them; again a grin crossed his face. His hand slid from her shirt to the spandex shorts she wore, she gasped a little as his finger pulled at the top of them.

"Please, stop it Sasuke," her hand came to meet with his shoulders to try to push him off of her.

"Don't you want it? Come on Sakura, I know you do," his silky voice purred.

Finally the words came spilling out of Sakura's mouth. "No, I want you, but this doesn't feel right. Please stop, please," she begged, for she knew something must be wrong for him to show her any sort of attention.

He got up frustratedly, anger filling his lazy eyes. He was mad, was it something she said? She couldn't just let him continue. As she got to her knees she felt his hands grab her wrists and pin them above her head so she was facing the floor. One hand held her fast while the other pulled at the neck of her shirt exposing her back to his angry glare.

"Sasuke stop!" she whimpered to the floor, she could feel his hot heavy breath on her neck as he leaned down.

"Is this what you want?" his lips caressed the nape of her neck; slowly he sucked on it drawing blood to the surface. His hand unfastened her bra and gently rubbed circles on its peak, she couldn't help but moan at his attentions. "See, you want it."

"No," her voice squeaked. His hand moved from her breast to her shorts. A shiver ran down her spin as he pulled them down around her knees. "Stop, please."

His finger traced her entrance teasingly; she let out a soft cry. "Is this what you want?" his finger slowly plunged into her. "Your wet Sakura, you want me. Your body tells me so," he moved his finger inside her. It felt so good, but something was still wrong.

"Sasuke," was all she could say as his lips slid down her body to meet with his finger. She breathed in as his hot tongue intruded her flesh, her body quivered as he did it again and again. She could feel something coiling up in her lower stomach. "Stop!"

"But your so close," he teased again this time he blew gently into her.

"Ahh!" she cried.

"You like that didn't you? See, I knew you wanted it," his head came to meet her neck again. He pressed himself to her so she could feel him against her skin. "You want it bad Haruno, don't you?"

"No," she sobbed.

"But you do," he whispered in her ear, taking one of her hands with his free hand. "You want it bad," he lead it down his body until it met him. He made her unzip his tan shorts and reach into them; she nearly gagged when she felt him. "Feel me, you see I want it just as much as you do."

"Please stop," she choked as he made her move her hand along his length. "This isn't right!"

His tongue caressed the back of her ear. "Isn't it? But it must be right if you want it," he took her hand from him and placed it gently back above her head. Something warm was pressing lightly on her opening.

Slowly he slid into her, he wasn't even an inch in before she cried out in pain. "Sasuke! Stop it, it hurts," tears weld up her eyes.

"Hush now, it'll only hurt for a moment," he cooed as he continued to press deeper, she tried to suppress her cries but they only came out as whimpers. She cried out as he reached a barrier he stopped for a moment.

"Look at me," Sakura did as she was told, as she did so his lips came again to meet hers, his tongue probing her mouth. She felt a snap as he pushed himself through her barrier and fully into her. Tears ran down her face, she pulled away hanging her head trying to hide herself, but nothing could hide her shame. Gently he pulled himself out of her. She let out a sigh of relief until he plunged back in making her want to scream. He repeated it again and again. She was lost in waves of pain that his cadence brought her. His hands let go of hers. They roamed her body testing, probing every part. He held her breasts firmly, rubbing them till their peaks were taught. All the while she cried, begging him to stop, but nothing could stop his assault. His tempo speed up as he reached fever pitch. Her body ached from his constant pounding.

"Sasuke stop," her hands gripped the rug bellow her.

"Is this what you want?" he screamed as he came inside her. She could feel his body convulse from his pleasures. His weight fell on her as he collapsed. Her knees strained to keep them up and slowly she collapsed. His heavy breath pounded in her ear. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he withdrew himself. He stood up slowly staring blankly down at her. He did not speak as he turned and left the room. Tears flooded her eyes but refused to fall as he left.

She tried to move but it only caused her more pain, defeatedly she lay upon the floor batter and broken. Her world lay shattered before her like a crystal ball smashed by the visions it had seen. The hours slowly trickled past into the rivers of time, the clock chimed many times but nothing could wake her. Not even the bright morning sun could lighten her dark world. Somewhere in the distance she heard the clock chime ten, she was late for training, but she didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. The phone gave a bleating cry, demanding for attention, but still she did not move. The answering machine soon picked up and Kakashi's worried voice flooded the room, but not even her sensei's pleads could rouse her. Everything became quiet and still when his message finished. Her eyes slowly shut leaving her in a fitful slumber. A banging came from her door waking her from her sleep, but still she did not move. She wished that the world would go away and leave her be. The squeak of the doorframe told her that someone had gotten in; she recognized her sensei's footsteps as they padded across the wooden floor. His footsteps faltered when he saw her.

"Oh god, Sakura, what happened?"


	2. Suspicions confirmed

Ten years later

(Ten years later)

The stale air of the bar filled Sakura's nostrils as she took a deep breath. It was the smell of home to her, a place of safety and a place to forget. Steadily she made her way up to the bar and plopped herself down on an empty bar stool. The bartender gave her a sidelong glance as they began their evening rituals. Slowly he poured the sake out and placed a cup cautiously in front of her and returned to cleaning the glasses. Her lips parted in a soft smile as the familiar cup met and the burning liquid made its way down her gut. She placed the empty cup down and stared sullenly at nothing in particular. Obligingly the Bartender poured another cup, then another, and another. The bar began to fill with its evening patrons, a few young couples out for a dance and a drink, the old lecherous men who sat quietly in one of the ill-lighten booths, a few ninja scattered the crowed, but no one of interest tonight.

Sakura sighed and tapped her glass for her fifteenth drink of the night. "Isn't it a bit early today ma'am?" the bartender held the sake close to him.

"Just give me the damn sake," she mumbled

Reluctantly he poured the sake into the glass. "Rough day at work?"

"You could say that," she downed another drink. "More please."

"I think you've had enough tonight."

"I haven't! I can still his damned face!" she slammed down the glass glaring at him with her blood shot eyes. A few of the faces in the bar turned to see what the commotion was about.

"There is no need to make a scene!" he whispered urgently to her.

"Then give me the damn sake!" she whispered steely back at him. His fingers slowly let go of the bottle and placed it next to her. "Thank you."

He shook his head as he went off to attend his other patrons leaving Sakura and her sake bottle alone. She poured an extra full glass of sake and downed in, why did that damned bartender always try and help her? Didn't he realize she didn't want his help? She sat in brooding silence as a tall lone figured entered the establishment.

Kakashi's silver hair gave him away immediately but luckily for him his target was too intoxicated to notice anything except the sake bottle in front of her. Cautiously he stepped inside, bars were never one of his favourite places to be but he needed to find Sakura. She wasn't hard to miss with her bright pink hair. He carefully began to approach her but stopped his advances when Neji approached her. Stealthily he slunk into one of the poorly light booths watching Neji and Sakura carefully.

Neji sighed as he sat down beside her; she didn't acknowledge his presence as she began to pour the sake again. Defiantly he grabbed the neck of the bottle preventing her from pouring it. "What you doing?" she slurred.

"Sakura that is your twenty fifth drink tonight and god knows how many you've had at home. I think its time you stopped."

"But the bottle's not empty yet," she whined almost child like.

"You don't need it Sakura."

"How do you know that? I damned well need it!" she slurred spinning a little fast on her chair as she teetered precariously on the edge. Neji's strong hand quickly grabbed the front of her Kimono and helped steady her again.

Patiently he waited for her to make eye contact with him. "Why do you need it?" Sakura sat in a stunned silence, it was a simple question but the answer wasn't quiet as simple or easy to say. "Sakura?"

"I think I'm going to go home now," she didn't meet his eyes as she got up swaying a little before she found her balance.

"Why won't you tell me?" he gently held the sleeve of her kimono.

"Because you wouldn't believe me," tears welled up in her eyes as she pulled out of his grip and swiftly made her way to the door. The cool air of the night hit her hot sweaty face bringing some sort of cruel comfort. She began to walk, where she went she didn't care so long as it was away from there.

Neji let out an exasperated sigh as he watched the pink haired medic disappear into the night. Kakashi crept out of his booth to stand by Neji. "I saw you come in Kakashi, did you just get back?"

Kakashi chuckled. "You see everything don't you?" Neji gave a slight smile. "I just got back last night; some little bird told me that one of my students was in trouble."

"She's in deep trouble."

"How long has she been like this?"

"Since about you left, it got really bad this last week when Naruto's team came in a little banged up," Neji leaned on the door frame. "Look I'd love to fill you in on everything but, I should be off. I have some business to finish with Lee. Goodnight Kakashi," Neji gave him a curt nod and swiftly vanished into the night.

Kakashi stood there for a moment deciding what to do but before his mind was made up. Unfortuantley before he could act Gai's loud voice called him back into the bar. "Kakashi old man, I never thought I'd see you in here! Thought you were still out, come sit down!" Gai greeted him with rosy cheeks and a hint of alcohol. 

"I didn't expect to see you here either," he slid into the both opposite Gai. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, just for…_fun_."

"Who were you watching?"

"Your little Sakura, Hokage's orders. She's been on an awful binge since Naruto's team got back."

"So I've heard. How many drinks did she have tonight?"

"I counted 28, and that's a low night tonight. The other night she was up to 50. Almost keeled right over."

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably. "Who was in Naruto's team?"

"Let me think, Lee, Ten Ten, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, some other little medic chick, and Sasuke."

"They let him back into the field?" a mixture of worry and anger filled his voice.

"Calm down it wasn't a big mission they were just escorting some princess from god knows where to where ever the hell she was to be married."

"He shouldn't be on any missions let alone in this village," he whispered angrily.

"Hokage decided to give him a chance; he's been on extra good behaviour you know."

"_Really now,"_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"You okay? You look a little pale," Gai gazed at him inquisitively.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some air. I'll see you tomorrow okay Gai?" he got up from the booth turning his back to leave.

"You'd better show tomorrow! I've got a whole series of challenges and I haven't had a half decent sparing partner in a long time!"

His mask crinkled in a soft smile. "I'll be there," he said as he to slipped away into the night.

LINE THING

A sword flashed in the moon light as Uchicha Sasuke calmly stared at the silvery blade lovingly cleaning it from tip to hilt. Everything was silent as the dead of night. His red eyes gazed on the blade, waiting. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before his old sensei would come to find him. A slight smile crossed his pale face as a floor board creaked behind him. "Are you going to spend the rest of the night skulking in my shadows, or are you going to come out, Hatake Kakashi?"

"_Damn he's already noticed me," _Kakashi thought to himself.

"You know it really is pointless trying to sneak up on me. I could feel your chakra long before you entered my house," he placed the blade down gently on its stand.

"So I've heard that you've been extra good behaviour," he shifted uncomfortably as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Is that what you heard? And do you believe it Sempai?" Sasuke turned to look at him coolly.

"No."

"And why not? Have I not proven myself worthy of forgiveness from the village?" a mocking smile crossed his face. "Or perhaps it is more of a matter that I have not proven myself to you."

"You know perfectly why I don't believe Sasuke," he avoided his questionings as he glared at his placid former student.

He laughed. "You don't still believe that this is related to that …_incident_. Do you?"

"I do. Sakura's been on a binge since you and the rest of your team came back from your last mission. What did you do to her Sasuke?"

"You really want to know Sempai?" suddenly he was in front of Kakashi holding his vest close to him; he smiled as he whispered in his ear. "I did nothing. Now please leave my house in peace, I long for silence." Sasuke released his hold on Kakashi and turned back to attentions back to his sword. He stared at him in silence for a moment. "Apparently you did not understand me Kakshi? I asked you to leave."

"Answer me one thing before I leave, did you rape Sakura?"

He looked over his shoulders at him. "Yes, but not on this occasion. It was one of my many mistakes I made as a youth. Now leave me I have nothing further to discuss with you tonight."

Kakashi bowed his head and disappeared back down the dark hallways of his house. He opened the door without a sound and began down the darkened street. Finally he had conformation of what he had suspected for years. "Now if only Sakura would be so forth coming."


End file.
